


Stay

by Corrosion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons, despite the title there is no pet play (I just needed a title)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

“That’s enough for tonight,” Mai said, and scooped up her cards. A small smile graced her lips, a well of smugness and well-deserved self-confidence behind it. 

Jounouchi sat, flushed and itching to gather up and shuffle his cards for another round, at the dining room table while Mai tucked her own deck into its case. Losing a duel wasn’t a big deal without the specter of a dark game hanging over their heads, but Mai could think up her own fitting punishment well enough that Jounouchi tried his best anyway, even if he ultimately looked forward to the results. He still had his pride as a duelist, after all, and he wasn’t about to insult Mai by not playing her seriously. 

With their decks back where they were meant to be, Mai motioned for Jounouchi to follow her to their bedroom. She kept silent, a wordless command for Jounouchi to do the same. Without that he’d probably be babbling up a storm or making an attempt to cajole her out of doing something both would appreciate in the end; teaching him how to shut up for a change (for five minutes or so at a time, but still) had lead to awkward questions from their friend group. They couldn’t very well say that she had put Jounouchi in a cock cage until he managed to hold his excitement in. He wasn’t meant to remain silent for the entire time — she enjoyed his near-to-orgasm rambling begging far too much for that. 

“Kneel, facing the bed,” Mai said, and Jounouchi did just that, sinking to his knees with a small, excited whimper. She patted the top of his head, ruffling his hair, as she passed him to sit on the edge of the bed. “You did as well as I thought you would, tonight. Not better, but also not worse.” Jounouchi squirmed, fingers twitching in a way that Mai knew had to be him eager to nervously fiddle with the fabric of his pants, though his palms lay flat against his thighs. 

Mai looked over Jounouchi as he squirmed, letting him believe that she was thinking up a fitting consequence while he waited. In reality, she had already decided that night’s schedule before they dueled. When Jounouchi started to still, Mai said, “Fetch the black strap-on.” 

With a jolt, Jounouchi snapped to look at Mai, then rose to his feet. While he was busy retrieving the toy from its box, Mai reached into the nightstand’s drawer and took out a blindfold. When Jounouchi returned, Mai said, “Give the strap-on to me. Strip, then lie down on the bed and hold onto the headboard.” Jounouchi moved to do as he was told, clothes put into a neat (for him) pile by the foot of the bed.

Jounouchi climbed onto the bed, his cock already half-hard, and lay his head back on a pillow. He reached his arms back to grip the headboard. 

“Good. Now, don’t move your arms from there until I tell you to,” Mai said. She raked her eyes up and down Jounouchi’s body, taking note of the slight tension and obvious arousal. What fun she was going to have that night. 


End file.
